Tsukai Musei
Poison-Tipped Dagger }} Tsukai Musei (使い無声; Literally meaning "Silent Manipulator) is a smooth talking murderer and mercenary for hire who is highly sought after for his talents of subtlety and grace alongside his twin sister. With a smooth voice and a sharp tongue, Tsukai can entice his targets or even get the information he needs from others. With his smooth voice and the right choice of words, Tsukai can manipulate virtually everyone with the powers of persuasion. He has become a self-made assassin at the young age of fifteen, demonstrating the thoroughness of his skills at ending peoples' lives. The perfect combination of charm and depravity. He was raised by his parents, who broke off from the Hyūga Clan to use their powers for other deeds, in the arts of stealth, persuasion and murder. His family line has given birth to some of the most notorious serial killers in the ninja world, most of them who to this day have not been caught. Tsukai is no exception; He has killed countless targets, the people around them completely unaware. Some believe his targets died of natural causes, no one able to find anything that could lead to foul play. Quick, clean, and no explainable cause of death other than natural causes, all a demonstration of Tsukai's specific killing style. Background Tsukai's clan, which has branched away from the Hyūga Clan, renamed itself the Musei clan thirty five years ago to start a new life, one of mercenary work. Some of the members that had been given birth from this clan grew up to be some of the most elite mercenaries and murderers for hire the ninja world had ever seen, making even the most complicated murders look like mere accidents with no evidence put to their name. Tsukai and his sister were raised to be no exception. At the age of five, he was trained how to kill silently without leaving any marks on the body. For the next ten years, his craft would only get better and better. Every kill he made became cleaner and cleaner until there were no marks on his targets at all, nothing to indicate foul play. He has since applied his trade in the fields of mercenary work, being paid top money for his skills in assassination. His prices aren't cheap, but if someone needs to get the job done fast and clean, there's few others who can match his skill. This has made him a rich man, but with his simple tastes, the only thing that reflects any semblance of being rich is his fashion sense. Appearance Tsukai stands out as a rather eccentric looking man, with his fashion sense being well known to his peers. With a few bandages upon his face and wrappings around his neck, his light blue, almost empty looking eyes show his Hyūga heritage to a small extent. His hair is unkempt, completely wild in most places with a patch of brown adorning his hair. From the neck down, he wears a special amulet wrapped around his dress shirt, which is colored in a tone of baby blue. Around the collars is a a cloak tied around him, the same color as his shirt, leading all the way down to his boots. He wears a pair of black pants with a belt that has a pentagram shaped buckle. Behind his cloak is a small sheath that clips horizontally behind his back to encase his dagger, which is coated with a deadly neurotoxin. Personality Tsukai is every bit the smooth talking psychopath he sees himself as. With his sharp wit and smooth voice, he can manipulate his peers into giving him the information he needs on anything he may require. He has a sharp wit, one that can get him out of most confrontations by intimidating his pursuers with carefully chosen words and the right amount of psychotic tendency in his facial features. Intimidation and charm are his two strongest points, allowing him to get through most altercations unharmed with just the power of his voice and a few words. As an assassin, Tsukai shows no emotions towards the targets he's meant to kill, and will disregard anything they may have, be it family, friends, whatever, as long as he gets the job done and ends their life quick, clean, and efficient. He has no cares about the lives of others, seeing them as readily expendable and will put some of his peers to the wolves if they no long provide any use to him. He does not like it when people touch him without his permission and will scold them most severely if they do. The only person he gets along with is his twin sister. In comparison between the two, Tsukai's more calculated, more calm and always thinking of a strategy. This makes him somewhat less assertive and willing to push the action, though, which is where his sister picks up. Abilities Trained to be one of the most perfect assassins, Tsukai excels in everything involving stealth, tact and clean killing. As a Hyūga, these skills are further enhanced by his mastery over the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. With his quick skills in taijutsu, Tsukai can subdue and kill his targets without so much as leaving a mark on them. With his medical ninjutsu expertise, Tsukai can stop his target's heart without leaving even a scratch on them. Every part of his skills are meant to kill in the most painful, but cleanest ways, never leaving so much as a mark on them to eliminate any chance of foul play. Taijutsu As a Hyūga, Tsukai excels in the art of taijutsu thanks to his mastery over the art of the Gentle Fist. By carefully observing his opponent's movements, he can sneak in virtually any strike he wanted to by going in between his opponent's attack, utilizing that window of time where they wouldn't be able to retaliate because of them having to reset their posture. During this time, Tsukai punishes their failed movements by shutting down their tenketsu one by one, showing that just one mistake is all it takes for Tsukai to punish them most severely. If he has to end them quick, he knows the exact position of the five most critical points of the chakra pathway system. By striking just those five points in the chest, Tsukai can stop every single point of their chakra pathway system in a heartbeat, either killing them instantly, or leaving them in a vegetative state. By utilizing the art of Dim Mak, the death touch, Tsukai can kill a target instantly by applying just the right amount of pressure against their forehead, shutting down their brain and killing them without even so much as a mark on their head where the strike landed. *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher' Tsukai's mastery over the Vacuum Palm is nothing short of impressive. Having perfected the control of his tenketsu, Tsukai can utilize the Vacuum Palm all over his body. Every form of movement he takes is dramatically enhanced, allowing him to turn simple dodges into instantaneous movements. Every step he takes is further exacerbated by his mastery over the Vacuum Palm, allowing him to move faster than ever. Even simple kicks can become deadly forces of power when he demonstrates the mastery of his tenketsu control. As an assassin, this means Tsukai can further make himself dangerous to most of the marks he performs. Further expanding on his tenketsu control, Tsukai can leave behind residual chakra from one of his tenketsu shortly after dodging an attack via Vacuum Palm, creating a deflective force that can push bone out of the skin if punched at. With Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Tsukai takes his power one step further. By striking an opponent with the full power of his tenketsu control, Tsukai can render bones to splinters without so much as leaving a mark upon the skin. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Tsukai possesses the clan's Byakugan. With this, he is granted a telescopic sight that allows him to observe his targets, even from hundreds of meters away. This allows him to get a sense of his target's daily patterns from a safe distance. In combat, Tsukai can utilize it to view the tenketsu of his opponent's body and take advantage of that by shutting them down one by one with quick, coordinated strikes meant to destroy his opponent clean and efficiently. With a 359.9º view of his surroundings, very few targets can hide from Tsukai's vision, allowing him to track them down no matter where they may run to. Medical Ninjutsu As a practitioner of medical ninjutsu, Tsukai can deliver dangerous amounts of damage to his targets by using medical techniques to either hinder his target's body, or enhance his own. By utilizing chakra enhanced speed, Tsukai can close the distance between him and his opponents with breakneck speeds. He can use this on his arms to increase his strike speeds to incredible levels while also increasing the amount of impact his strikes deal. With chakra enhanced strength, Tsukai can deliver devastating attacks that can outright kill a target, but because of how messy he learned it can be, he mostly utilizes it to deliver environmental damage rather than damage against his opponent. With the right application of tenketsu strikes and medical ninjutsu, Tsukai can completely rewrite his opponent's chakra pathways, making it impossible for them to weave chakra by forcing its flow to redirect elsewhere. Collaboration When fighting with his sister at his side, Tsukai and Tsuji can disorient their opponents with a deadly dance combined with their mastery over their tenketsu control and mixing it up with the Body Flicker Technique. By forcing their gaze off of either of them, Tsukai and Tsuji deliver pinpoint blows against their target. By being mentally synced with one another, they each know what they're thinking and can develop a strategy on the fly without their opponent ever knowing it. This allows them to help each other when they're under distress, creating one of the deadliest tag team duos around.